


A place in the world

by AthenaKb



Category: Glee
Genre: Multi
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 07:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1258174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthenaKb/pseuds/AthenaKb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian è il nuovo coinquilino di Rachel, ma lei non sa che lui e Kurt, il proprio migliore amico, si sono già conosciuti.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A place in the world

**Author's Note:**

> SHIP: Kurt / Sebastian  
> RATING: Mature  
> LINK: Prompt (Contiene SPOILER) http://www.tumblr.com/reblog/73115886136/csshwsqB  
> PLOT: Sebastian è il nuovo coinquilino di Rachel, ma lei non sa che lui e Kurt, il proprio migliore amico, si sono già conosciuti.   
> A/N: Come promesso ecco il primo capitolo di questa nuova long. è uno dei titoli che avete votato voi nel vecchio sondaggio sulla mia pagina quindi sono rimasta ai patti (Che brava)!.   
> Come al solito fatemi sapere se vi piace o no :D   
> Gli aggiornamenti, come già annunciato sulla pagina facebook, sono stati calcolati ogni due settimane.

**CAPITOLO 1**

 

Era la seconda volta che il cellulare di Kurt prendeva a suonare con insistenza all’interno della tasca destra dei suoi jeans. Non poteva rispondere, era al lavoro, ma la persona dall’altro capo del telefono sembrava essere molto insistente. Tirò un sospiro di sollievo quando il cellulare smise di vibrare.

Una volta finito il controllo dell’articolo avrebbe chiamato chiunque lo avesse cercato con tanta insistenza, ma quella era una settimana essenziale per mille motivi e non poteva permettersi di sbagliare o di distrarsi per qualcuno che non aveva nulla di meglio da fare che chiamarlo.

Lesse con attenzione le ultime delle trecento parole di quel trafiletto sulla sfilata di Gucci che avrebbero dovuto pubblicare l’indomani su Vogue.com e chiuse il laptop nero di Cheryl, la giornalista a cui stava correggendo la bozza.

Stiracchiò appena la schiena alzando le braccia verso l’alto. Odiava stare seduto tutte quelle ore, ma fortunatamente supportare Rachel, la sua migliore amica, con le prove per le lezioni di ballo lo aiutava a rimanere in movimento. Amava aiutarla nel provare le parti, nel ballare, ma soprattutto negli esercizi di canto. Sapeva che era un po’ stupido da parte sua, ma forse, in quei momenti, prevaleva quella parte di lui che sperava di potercela ancora fare a sfondare nel mondo dello spettacolo.

Invece, dopo due anni dal suo trasferimento da Lima, Ohio, a New York, era riuscito a passare da stagista ad assistente personale di Isabelle Wright a Vogue.com, ma nulla di ciò che aveva sognato fin da bambino si era concretizzato. Non poteva lamentarsi. Aveva un ottimo lavoro e viveva per otto ore al giorno immerso tra vestiti da far provare alle modelle per le immagini da allegare agli articoli e stilisti affermati che di tanto in tanto venivano a colloquio con Isabelle. Il mondo della moda lo aveva sempre catturato in qualche modo e per questo, molto probabilmente, non sentiva così tanto il peso di quel primo fallimento, della rinuncia alla sua carriera a Broadway.

Rachel, invece, lei ci era riuscita e, dopo un primo ruolo off Broadway per _Fanny girl_ era riuscita ad averne un secondo, questa volta in _Evita_ anche se non sarebbe stata la protagonista.

Involontariamente, o almeno così voleva sperare, Callie, l’intrepida giovane stilista che aveva tutte le qualità per essere una donna di successo, in particolare l’essere una grande stronza, aveva urtato la sua sedia facendolo quasi crollare a terra.

“Scusa Hummel.” Il ghigno sulla sua faccia fece pensare a Kurt che non aveva nessuna intenzione di chiedergli scusa e che sicuramente lo aveva fatto apposta vedendolo sovrappensiero.

“Ti servono degli occhiali?” Rispose piccato Kurt.

Non odiava Callie e non aveva cominciato lui quella guerra. Da quando era arrivata un anno prima sembrava che il suo scopo a Vogue.com fosse diventato istigare Kurt fino a fargli fare un passo falso, qualcosa per cui l’avrebbero dovuto cacciare. Non aveva mai compreso perché ce l’avesse tanto con lui anche perché non aveva nulla da invidiargli. Era una giovane stilista, chiamata a collaborare con la più grande rivista del settore; insomma, era tutto ciò che Kurt avrebbe voluto essere a quel punto, eppure aveva sempre un dannato problema.

“Forse sei tu che ingombri il corridoio con la tua mole. Sei ingrassato per caso?” Rispose scuotendo la lunga chioma nera, offesa.

“Ti piacerebbe Callie, ma l’unica cosa ingombrante qui dentro è il tuo naso quindi vedi di sparire che mi togli la luce.” La ragazza offesa si allontanò sui tacchi vertiginosi.

L’unica cosa che Kurt aveva capito di Callie era che odiava trovarsi a combattere verbalmente contro di lui perché aveva sempre la meglio. Per questo, ogni volta che poteva, rispondeva alle sue provocazioni con il proprio piglio furbo e intelligente che la spiazzava.

Non gli piaceva perdere tempo a litigare quindi l’unica soluzione era bloccare in tronco ogni possibile discussione con una risposta al vetriolo che semplicemente la zittisse.

“Ottimo lavoro.” Sussurrò contro il suo orecchio la sua vicina di scrivania, Ashley. La bionda era diventata la nuova lui, ossia la stagista part time di Vogue nonché braccio destro di Kurt e spalla su cui sfogare le sue frustrazioni personali riguardo Callie. I suoi occhi scuri erano rassicuranti come quelli di una sorella più grande per quanto Ashley fosse poco più che adolescente. Avevano fatto amicizia da subito come se fosse inevitabile e si erano trovati a condividere il destino comune di avere come mentore e fata madrina Isabelle.

“Me la sono cavata.” Sorrise divertito. “Come sempre del resto”.

“Ovviamente.” Sorrise di rimando Ashley tornando a fissare lo schermo del suo pc un po’ assorta. Sembrava pensierosa ad una prima occhiata, ma Kurt sapeva che stava solamente pensando ai fatti suoi.

Kurt la lasciò pensare e nel frattempo riprese la sua quotidiana routine di fine lavoro che Callie aveva interrotto: staccò la chiavetta usb con i file su cui lavorare a casa; impilò perfettamente le carte di cui si sarebbe occupato il giorno seguente; si assicurò che la propria luce al led fosse spenta.

Fece tutto in modo meccanico, come si fanno le azioni più quotidiane, e si alzò sistemandosi per bene la giacca scura contro i fianchi prima di afferrare la propria borsa e uscire dall’ufficio.

 

Le strade di New York erano piene di persone quel giorno. Certo, ovviamente era la Grande Mela quindi non poteva sperare che le strade fossero sgombre di traffico, ma quel giorno sembrava particolarmente intasata. Superata la porta a vetri dell’edificio sede di Vogue.com le narici di Kurt si trovarono immediatamente a fare a botte con il pestilenziale odore di smog e non sapeva che altro.

Decise di muoversi velocemente a tornare verso il quartiere malfamato dove aveva casa in quel momento vicino a quella di Rachel – dove all’inizio avevano vissuto insieme - così da potersi fare una doccia veloce per togliersi di dosso l’odore dell’inquinamento newyorkese.

A metà strada gli venne in mente della chiamata di quasi un’ora prima. Estrasse il cellulare dalla tasca trovando immediatamente il numero che l’aveva chiamato. Come sospettava era stata Rachel così la richiamò immediatamente.

“Hey Rachel.” La salutò fingendosi gioviale. “Come mai mi hai chiamato?”.

“Scusa se ti ho disturbato.” Cominciò l’amica. Kurt poteva chiaramente sentire il rumore della folla intorno a lei, probabilmente era in qualche posto, come Central Park dove amava andare. “Volevo avvisarti che ho trovato un nuovo inquilino”.

“Davvero?” Chiese un po’ sorpreso. Il posto dove avevano abitato insieme era una delle zone peggiori di New York. Kurt aveva deciso di prendersi un appartamento per sé, sempre in quella zona, qualche settimana prima, quando la promozione ad assistente personale di Isabelle aveva fatto lievitare il suo stipendio. Da quel momento Rachel, attrice di basso profilo e quindi dal portafoglio sempre vuoto, aveva cominciato la ricerca di un inquilino con cui dividere le spese del loft.

Gli era dispiaciuto lasciare la sua migliore amica. Considerava una parte del suo sogno newyorkese dividere un loft con lei, ma la convivenza quotidiana stava creando dei seri problemi alla loro amicizia che, nell’ultimo periodo, era diventata ingestibile al punto da convincere Kurt che l’unico modo per salvare la sua relazione con Rachel fosse quello di prendersi una casa propria così da non doverne sopportare ogni singolo momento di follia.

“Sì.” Riprese. Dalla voce sembrava contenta. “è un ragazzo. Non so se sia su piazza, ma è davvero molto bello. Ho la sensazione che sia qui a New York per fare il modello”.

“Non sai nemmeno perché è qui?” Chiese Kurt che non sapeva se essere esasperato o divertito dall’ingenuità di Rachel. Aveva preso una persona in casa e non sapeva nemmeno se aveva un lavoro che gli permettesse di pagare la sua parte delle spese.

“Ehm, no.” Rispose confusa. “Non gliel’ho chiesto, ma sono sicura che è un bravo ragazzo”.

“E cosa ti rende così sicura?” Chiese Kurt mentre schivava una signora vestita di un’assurda pelliccia al lato del marciapiede.

Rachel esitò qualche secondo prima di rispondere. “Perché è molto gentile, educato e poi è anche molto carino”.

“Da quando essere carino significa essere onesto? Guarda che non siamo nel mito greco dove bello fuori voleva dire anche bello dentro. Non è così che funziona Rachel”.

Poté immaginare gli occhi dell’amica alzarsi al cielo esasperati da tutta quell’attenzione di Kurt verso di lei, quell’iper protezione da mamma chioccia che li aveva spesso fatti litigare.

“Okay, sono una stupida ingenua. Ora ti va di conoscerlo?”.

“Penso si possa fare.” Rispose lasciando perdere il discorso che comunque avrebbero affrontato poi se il ragazzo non avesse pagato la sua parte di affitto e bollette. C’era tempo.

“Va bene allora ti aspetto a Central Park, alla solita fontana, tra venti minuti”.

Confermò la sua disponibilità e chiuse il telefono. Era esasperante avere a che fare con Rachel, ma era la sua migliore amica e aveva molti lati positivi. Avrebbe voluto solo che fosse meno bambina, più maliziosa verso il mondo che la circondava. Lei però aveva sempre quella dannata fiducia negli altri nonostante tutto e non era possibile farla venire meno.

Rassegnato quindi attraversò la strada per mettersi dalla parte giusta verso Central Park. Un paio di macchine suonarono arrabbiate verso quelle che si erano fermate a far passare i pedoni tra cui c’era anche Kurt. Si voltò solo un secondo esasperato da quel suono, ma poi riprese a camminare. Era curioso di conoscere questo bellissimo ragazzo e questa curiosità stava avendo la meglio sulle sue remore a proposito del comportamento sconsiderato di Rachel. Si immaginava un ragazzone molto alto e robusto, simile al proprio fratellastro, Finn, il quale era stato il ragazzo di Rachel per anni – o forse mesi se si considerano i loro continui tira e molla – e corrispondeva perfettamente all’immagine che Kurt si stava facendo del nuovo inquilino di Rachel.

 

Appena arrivato in zona Kurt vide la mano di Rachel allungarsi per farsi notare tra la folla.

In quel momento indossava un abitino rosa confetto lungo fino al ginocchio – davvero inguardabile – e un cerchietto dello stesso colore teneva indietro la lunga chioma scura spostata dal vento appena accennato.

Era sempre molto bella, fortunatamente per lei, perché il suo look era davvero da bocciare ed uno dei peggiori crucci di Kurt da quando l’aveva conosciuta.

“Kurt!” Urlò pensando che si fosse bloccato perché non l’aveva vista. In realtà stava solamente esaminando da lontano cosa si era messa addosso per capire se fosse così grave da farglielo notare oppure no. Quando la vide avvicinarsi però decise di tenerselo per sé.

“Ciao.” La salutò.

“Hey, scusa se ti ho chiamato nell’orario di lavoro”.

“Invece che chiedermi scusa ogni volta potresti semplicemente non farlo”.

Rachel assunse una smorfia triste molto teatrale che Kurt sapeva essere una delle sue mosse per evitare una strigliata. Di solito funzionava molto bene perché non riusciva a resistere a quegli occhi bassi e a quel labbro stretto tra i denti con imbarazzo.

Anche questa volta lasciò correre.

“Scusa.” Chiese nuovamente. “comunque arriverà tra poco, mi ha mandato un messaggio”.

“Dimmi cosa sai di questo tizio”.

“Beh,” cominciò con aria pensierosa. “Lui è molto carino …”.

“Questo me lo hai già detto.” Le ricordò.

“Giusto.” Confermò sorridendo. “So che ha concluso l’ultimo anno di liceo quindi penso sia qui per studiare o per lavorare. Si chiama Sebastian e anche lui è dell’Ohio”.

Kurt spalancò subito gli occhi sconcertato. Aveva avuto così tante brutte esperienze con il _ragazzo tipo_ dell’Ohio occidentale che solo l’idea che questo Sebastian potesse essere uno di quelli gli faceva accapponare la pelle. Rachel, che nel suo piccolo aveva subito angherie dagli omofobi dell’Ohio, essendo figlia di due genitori gay, capì immediatamente a cosa fosse dovuta l’aria rigida di Kurt e cercò subito di tranquillizzarlo.

“Kurt, tranquillo. Quando gli ho chiesto in che scuola andava lui mi ha detto che frequentava la Dalton. Quella scuola è a tolleranza zero contro le discriminazioni, ti ricordi? Volevi andarci anche tu quando Karofsky era diventato troppo oppressivo. Non credo che un ragazzo proveniente da quella scuola possa essere un bullo dell’Ohio”.

In effetti il ragionamento nella testa di Rachel funzionava e, per un qualche strano motivo, funzionava anche in quella di Kurt. Ricordava molto bene quella scuola: voleva farci domanda e si era quindi bene informato sulla loro politica anti bullismo. Per Kurt, per tutto il penultimo anno di liceo, era stata una sorta di terra promessa alla quale aveva dovuto rinunciare per via della retta esorbitante. Ricordando questo Kurt cominciò ad essere un po’ più tranquillo sulle possibilità economiche di questo Sebastian: uno che aveva potuto studiare alla Dalton sicuramente non poteva avere grandi problemi economici.

Annuì a Rachel. “Altre notizie?”.

“Non so. Non mi ha detto molto.” Entrambi si mossero verso la fontana sul cui bordo si era appena liberato uno spazio dove entrambi potevano sedersi.

I bambini giocavano a schizzarsi l’acqua e Kurt sperò che nessuno di loro avesse la pessima idea di lanciarla sui suoi vestiti.

“Non ti uccideranno.” Ridacchiò Rachel accortasi dello sguardo preoccupato dell’amico.

“I miei vestiti non la pensano allo stesso modo”.

Rachel rise ancora e scosse la testa. Sapeva bene quanto in realtà Kurt amasse i bambini, ma non lo avrebbe mai ammesso e soprattutto non avrebbe mai confessato che, di fronte alla gioia di un bambino, sarebbe passato sopra ad una macchia sui suoi vestiti.

Kurt osservò scocciato l’orologio.

“Tra quanto arriva?”.

“Ci sta mettendo una vita, in effetti.” Confermò Rachel.

“Primo quadratino da spuntare nella colonna dei difetti: ritardatario”.

Rachel rise, ma non si scompose più di tanto. In fondo era il _suo_ coinquilino e Kurt continuava a criticarne la scelta come se fosse lui a doverci vivere.

“In ogni caso a me va bene così.” Specificò. “Nemmeno io sono puntuale, in fondo”.

“Mi sembra un ottimo motivo per sceglierti un coinquilino poco puntuale.” Sostenne mentre si alzava dalla propria posizione evidentemente pronto ad andarsene. “Rachel io vado. Ho bisogno di passare al loft per fare una doccia”.

Rachel lo guardò perplessa. “Non ti hanno ancora riparato il bagno?”.

“Evidentemente no se ti sto chiedendo ospitalità per lavarmi.” Spiegò ironico. “Comunque mi hanno detto che la cosa sarà risolta a breve, forse già domani.” Aggiunse.

“Non trattarmi così. Ricorda che la pulizia del tuo corpo è nelle mie mani. Potrei anche decidere di non concerti più il bagno per le tue tre docce quotidiane”.

“Non lo faresti mai.” Rispose Kurt divertito. “Ti sto ancora aiutando a pagare le bollette dell’acqua se non te lo ricordi. Fintanto che il tizio non comincerà a scucire la sua parte anche la tua pulizia dipende da me e, fidati, so per certo quanta acqua ti serve per i tuoi rituali di bellezza”.

Conoscere Rachel da anni era sempre un gran vantaggio soprattutto perché conosceva ogni sua singola abitudine, anche alcune che non avrebbe voluto conoscere.

“Va bene, vai.” Disse spazientita.

Kurt decise di ignorarla e, dopo averla salutata con un cenno della mano, si allontanò verso il sentiero sterrato che dalla piazzetta con la fontana lo avrebbe riportato verso l’uscita del parco. Non fece però in tempo a fare un paio di passi che sentì Rachel urlare qualcosa di indistinto per fermarlo.

Pensando che fosse una delle sue solite crisi isteriche si voltò con una ruga seria che gli tagliava a metà la fronte per l’alzare delle sopracciglia.

“è arrivato!” Urlò nuovamente.

Kurt sbuffò. Aveva sperato di essersela scampata e invece si sarebbe dovuto fermare. Comunque, dopo un primo momento di sconforto, la curiosità verso il nuovo coinquilino di Rachel ricomparve e così si trovò a pensare che forse non sarebbe stato così male rimanere ancora qualche minuto.

“Dov’è?” Chiese.

“è quello laggiù.” Sussurrò Rachel contro il suo orecchio indicandogli un tizio che camminava sulla fine del viale. Non poteva essere quello. Rachel gli aveva parlato di un fotomodello e quello invece sembrava più la brutta imitazione di un vecchio professore.

“Rachel … sei sicura che sia lui?” Chiese allarmato.

“Ehm, sì.” Disse entusiasta. “Credevo che ti saresti eccitato come una ragazzina nel vederlo, Kurt”.

“Beh, mi sembra più un professore di mezza età. Ha anche la pancetta”.

“Ma chi stai guardando?” Chiese a quel punto Rachel. Divenne evidente ad entrambi che non stavano guardando la stessa persona.

“Il tizio laggiù che sicuramente non è uno studente con una possibile carriera come modello”.

Rachel si corrucciò un attimo, ma subito dopo capì chi stava guardando Kurt.

“No, non è quel tizio.” Annunciò. “Guarda verso destra. È lì davanti al cespuglio di rose”.

In una frazione di secondo ogni pensiero di Kurt si bloccò in un limbo desolato. Smise di respirare e il cuore accellerò i battiti. Si portò una mano alla bocca sconvolto a quella visione che Rachel probabilmente scambio per eccitato stupore perché subito gli disse: “Ti piace, eh?”.

“Sebastian …” Mormorò Kurt.

Non poteva crederci, non voleva crederci. Di tutte le persone al mondo che avrebbero potuto candidarsi per diventare il coinquilino di Rachel proprio _lui_.

Chiuse gli occhi e li riaprì velocemente per un paio di volte come se questo potesse far cambiare l’immagine che stava osservando.

Un ragazzo dai capelli castani piuttosto chiari, sicuramente schiariti dal sole dell’estate che stava volgendo verso le ultime battute; jeans aderenti, ma mai quanto i suoi, strappati sulle ginocchia; una maglietta bianca che sottolineava i muscoli tonici che copriva. Soprattutto, però, appena il ragazzo si fu avvicinato abbastanza, ricordò i suoi occhi. Quel verde né troppo scuro, né troppo chiaro, che il sole rendeva quasi scintillanti. I tratti del viso erano quelli che ricordava così dannatamente bene che avrebbe voluto dimenticare.

Aveva bisogno di respirare; aveva bisogno di scappare.

Tutto quello che poté fare però fu annuire a Rachel che stava cominciando a guardarlo stranita e sorriderle appena.

Rachel non sapeva e non doveva assolutamente sapere. Era riuscito a tenerglielo nascosto quando erano a Lima e poi Sebastian non era più venuto fuori, non aveva più avuto un ruolo nella sua vita, qualunque questo fosse.

“Carino?” Chiese.

“Sì, molto.” Rispose Kurt cercando di rimanere il più naturale possibile.

“Sebastian, siamo qui!” Gli urlò Rachel facendosi notare non solo da Sebastian, ma da tutta la piazzetta.

“Ciao.” Salutò lui di rimando. In pochi secondi però Kurt lo vide bloccarsi. Lo aveva riconosciuto e, come poteva immaginare, aveva avuto la sua stessa reazione.

“Sebastian, stai bene?” Chiese Rachel avvicinandosi al ragazzo e allungando una mano sulla sua spalla.

“Sì, tutto bene.” Sussurrò non troppo convinto. “Sono solo parecchio stanco”.

Mentre spiegava a Rachel del suo problema in realtà il suo sguardo rimase puntato su Kurt che, in ogni modo, stava cercando di fare finta di nulla.

Rivederlo era stato un vero colpo al cuore e, ora che lo vedeva, si rendeva conto che probabilmente anche per Sebastian era stato così. Non se lo aspettavano che si sarebbero rivisti in quelle circostanze dopo due anni, eppure era accaduto.

“Lui è Kurt, il mio migliore amico e ex coinquilino”.

“Piacere.” Mormorò Sebastian cominciando a mettere su quel ghigno da stronzo che Kurt ricordava molto bene. Era lo stesso con cui lo aveva lasciato andare. “Sebastian”.

“Io sono Kurt”.

Sebastian si allungò verso di lui salutandolo con due baci cordiali sulle guance. Mentre compiva quello che a Rachel poteva sembrare un semplice gesto gentile di due che si stavano presentendo, una sola risposta uscì dalle labbra di Sebastian direttamente nell’orecchio di Kurt.

“Lo so”.

♥

 

Aveva usato immediatamente la scusa della doccia dopo quella frase. Era certo che Sebastian, senza cuore come si era dimostrato, sicuramente avrebbe detto immediatamente a Rachel dello Scaldals, degli incontri al Lima Bean, della villa a Campbell Hill. Non poteva evitarlo, a meno di non minacciare di morte Sebastian, quindi l’unico modo per attutire il colpo era avere un buon piano. Studiarsi cosa dire a Rachel, come spiegarle di tutto questo senza farle venire un colpo e senza fare che lo odiasse. Sì, Rachel era quella che era, ma teneva a lei quanto alla sua vita e non poteva perderla per colpa di Sebastian Smythe.

Convinto del fatto che quella fosse la soluzione migliore e che fosse abbastanza furbo da riuscire a organizzare un bel discorso per Rachel si infilò nella doccia. Lasciò l’acqua scorrere tra le dita per qualche secondo fino a quando non diventò tiepida. A quel punto si buttò sotto il getto lasciandosi dietro i propri vestiti ben piegati sul mobiletto al fianco della lavatrice, sopra il quale era posizionato un vecchio specchio dalla cornice in legno.

Lo scorrere dell’acqua cominciò a sciogliere un po’ della tensione che si era accumulata in quella giornata al lavoro e per quella notizia assurda. Si sentì un po’ sollevato e sospirò alleggerito di un peso anche se era consapevole che una volta uscito da quella bolla di rilassamento avrebbe dovuto fare i conti con la realtà.

Prese dal porta sapone di Rachel il flacone con ciò che rimaneva del suo shampo – avrebbe dovuto dire a Rachel di non usarlo – e ne applicò una generosa dose sulle mani cominciando poi a massaggiare la cute lentamente.

Sebastian.

Chi l’avrebbe mai detto che poteva avere così tanta sfortuna nella vita da doverlo rincontrare a centinaia di chilometri da dove si erano lasciati due anni prima. Se era colpa del karma doveva aver fatto davvero qualcosa di molto grave a cui doveva compensare perché, altrimenti, nemmeno in quel caso si sarebbe spiegata quella fatalità.

Dentro di sé, il suo angolo razionale, gli stava urlando che era proprio questo: una fatalità. Doveva affrontare il fatto che Sebastian era lì, arrivato di nuovo nella sua vita come una bomba, esattamente come la prima volta. Solo che, quel giorno, quando la bomba era esplosa l’unico a farsi male era stato lui ed era consapevole che anche questa volta l’esplosione gli avrebbe causato parecchi danni.

Uscì dalla doccia solo qualche minuto dopo e, come aveva immaginato, appena lo scrosciare dell’acqua cessò sul suo corpo ogni problema tornò a galla con maggiore forza.

Andò verso la pseudo camera di Rachel cercando una camicia che aveva lasciato lì nel caso gli servisse vista la quantità di tempo che spendeva ancora in quella casa.

Appena entrato però gli risultò qualcosa di strano: sul letto era appoggiato un violino che non era sicuramente di Rachel; sul lato dove si trovava il muoro che usavano per dividere le loro stanze era stato abbandonato un borsone da viaggio abbastanza capiente. Si maledì per non avere pensato che forse Sebastian e Rachel avevano fatto cambio di stanza al suo arrivo. In realtà, per un qualche motivo che non capiva, l’idea che Rachel non avesse lasciato dormire Sebastian in quella che una volta era la stanza di Kurt lo rassicurò un po’. Non c’era più nulla di suo lì dentro, ovviamente. Tutto era stato trasferito nella nuova casa lì vicino. Eppure si sentiva rincuorato all’idea che Sebastian non sarebbe vissuto a contatto con quello che era stato il suo armadio, che non avrebbe dormito tra le sue coperte. Era stupido, lo sapeva, ma non poteva fare altrimenti.

In ogni caso ciò che attirò la sua attenzione fu una maglietta lasciata sul letto con noncuranza. Era blu con una grande aquila color oro sul petto. Improvvisamente un flashback lo portò a Westerniville, Ohio, dove Sebastian viveva. Lo portò in particolare nella sua camera.

Ricordava che quel posto lo aveva colpito fin da subito perché era molto Sebastian: elegante; sobrio; con, però, quel tocco di trasgressione che era insito in Sebastian che si poteva vedere nella scelta di alcuni poster e nel posacenere appoggiato sulla scrivania che subito gli aveva fatto intuire il suo vizio di fumare in camera.

Ricordava distintamente quando Sebastian gli aveva passato quella maglietta. Era aprile e fuori faceva abbastanza caldo da poter uscire in maniche corte. Sebastian e Kurt erano appena tornati da un viaggio a Campbell Hill e avevano fame. Sebastian, come Kurt ricordava bene, era completamente incapace a cucinare e così si era offerto di preparare un dolce per entrambi. Ne era seguita una battaglia a base di farina, cacao e latte che aveva sporcato irrimediabilmente i vestiti di entrambi, tra le risate generali. Odiava ricordare quel periodo perché ogni volta doveva fare i conti con tutto ciò che c’era stato di positivo di cui questo momento era solo uno, ma molto esemplare. Mai gli era capitato di ridere per un gioco infantile o vedendo i propri vestiti con una chiazza di latte sopra mischiata alla farina.

In ogni caso la maglietta che ora si trovava sul letto che era di Rachel era quella che Sebastian gli aveva prestato quel giorno per tornare a casa e non dover dare spiegazioni. Sembrava passata un’eternità ed invece era tutto lì, pronto a ritornare a galla.

Fece qualche passo in avanti avvicinandosi al letto. La mano si allungò verso la maglietta per afferrarla, ma subito dopo venne tirata indietro con riluttanza.

No, non doveva ricordare, non doveva finire di nuovo in tutto quello schifo, non poteva esserne di nuovo schiavo.

Ricordare cose che erano state era facile ora che la sua vita sembrava in standby alla ricerca di un motivo per andare avanti, di una spinta. Era semplice, troppo semplice, ora che era dannatamente infelice e solo ricordare i momenti dove tutto questa solitudine sembrava così lontana.

Non poteva farlo, non di nuovo. Se lo doveva anche se tutto sarebbe potuto andare in modo diverso.

“ _Lo so”._

Sebastian non era diverso da quel ragazzino, non era qualcosa di diverso da ciò che era sempre stato: uno stronzo manipolatore che gli aveva fatto fare cose di cui si pentiva amaramente.

Uscì dalla stanza velocemente come ci era entrato. Passò nel corridoio che portava verso il bagno e riprese possesso dei suoi vestiti abbandonati – avrebbe usato la maglia che aveva fino al suo appartamento, non c’era problema – e si rivestì velocemente.

In meno di un minuto aveva ancora addosso la camicia e i jeans. Si mise la giacca frettolosamente e si mosse verso l’ingresso del loft.

Solo per un secondo lanciò uno sguardo verso quella che doveva essere l’attuale camera di Sebastian prima di uscire definitivamente da quel luogo in cui, da quel giorno in poi, avrebbe fatto molta fatica ad entrare.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
